Raising Me Up
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: Even to this day, Miles Edgeworth still lives under much regret and sorrow... wishing to see his father, Gregory Edgeworth. Oneshot.


_**This is an Ace Attorney story, written dedicated to Miles Edgeworth. I was riding on a train, and I turned my iPod on and "You Raise Me Up" by Westlife was the song that played. I thought about this for a minute, and thought maybe a story that writes about Miles Edgeworth and his father might sound suitable. I'm going to try and not make this as cliché as possible, but be warned that I tend to get a little corny sometimes (that's just my personality though). Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.: There's some spoilers for Gyakuten Kenji 2.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ACE ATTORNEY. ACE ATTORNEY IS THE PROPERTY OF CAPCOM ENTERTAINMENT.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2001<strong>_

Gregory Edgeworth stayed on task, in his mildly lit room, where stacks of papers and files were on his desk for his next case. It was hard enough for the defense attorney to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork he had to fill in, but it was also hard to stay quiet while his only son Miles was sleeping. He had all the evidence he needed, now all he had to do was to prove his client innocent. It was his mission to allow the court and the society in whole to realize the truth after all. A defense attorney's only thing to do was to do one thing, and with one word.

Believe.

However, the fact that his son was getting his sleep for school was somewhat getting in his head as well. It was not so much that he was sleeping, nor it was the fact that he did not want to wake him up (and not like he ever wanted to at this hour anyway). It was because of what he told his father at school just hours before. He stood up for one of his classmates, who was accused of stealing his lunch money. When his son told the story, he had his eyes sparkling with determination. It consisted of following his father's footsteps… and along with that, he _believed_ in his friend to be innocent.

It was no wonder why Miles came home a little later than usual though. After school, the boy treated Miles for ice cream. The two became fast friends ever since, and Gregory Edgeworth could not be anymore prouder for his own son. He was to meet his new friend some other time… after all, right now, he had a trial coming up to concentrate on.

Still, he couldn't help but glance at the door, but soon he just could not resist the temptation. He stood up quietly and sneaked into his son's bedroom. He took a peak at his son sleeping peacefully, and Gregory put a small smile in his face at the look of his son. He was proud, and he was the only reason why Gregory was still living. His wife passed away only a year ago, from brain cancer. He admired his son for staying so strong, despite the devastating incident that happened just a year back.

The father quietly left his room and back to his room once more. He knew that with Miles's emotional strength, he knew his son would surpass his father… Gregory could feel a slight, yet noticeable single tear in his eye, but he held it back and stayed strong. Both father and son, proud of one another, was the most powerful bond any family could possess.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later in the year…<strong>

Gregory Edgeworth was dead.

Miles's only living family member died before his very eyes. No mother, no father, there was nobody that would return the love Miles wanted. He wanted his father to see his son grow up to become a defense attorney as he dreamed of. Now, to never see such an event become a reality, it crushed him. It hurt him. It _devastated_ him.

He still remembered what happened after he woke up… He muttered the final words he could have ever said to his father, as if he was still alive.

"_Father… please… father… wake up…! Father…!"_

He cried. He never held back his tears.

It was two weeks since his father passed away, as the funeral and memorial already passed. It still wounded Miles deeply. He always came home from school, was expecting his father to come to him. Sometimes his father did come home, giving Miles such a surprise that he ran to him and gave his father a hug, telling him how much he missed him. If only those occasions were to be reality, and not from his dreams, Miles would never regret waking up every night.

His neighbors and friends from school often tried to give him comfort from both in and out of home. Even Phoenix Wright tried to give Miles some comfort at school, but Miles always asked everyone, including him, to leave him alone. He knew that Phoenix was trying to repay him back and be a good friend for what Miles did on his behalf. Miles didn't want to be cold, and never really wanted to push him away from him. Still, a part of him always told him to keep everyone away from him and isolate himself more.

For the longest time in his life, Miles Edgeworth felt alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2007<strong>_

Miles was now in his teen years, being raised by Manfred Von Karma. Living with his adoptive father and sister, Franziska, Miles's personality from outside changed. In fact, he changed so much to the point he detested defense attornies with all his life. There was even a part of him that made feel ashamed that his father was one as well. After all these years however, a part of him still loved and cherished the memories he had with his father.

He sighed as he looked at an old picture of him and his father back in the days when he was a happy, regular kid in America. It brought back good memories, and his eyes swelled. He was confused. Why did his father become a defense attorney, and not a prosecutor? Did he not realize that some of his clients may have lied?

Suddenly, the picture was swatted away from his hand. Miles turned around to see Manfred Von Karma behind him, glaring at him with hatred.

"Still thinking about your father, boy?" Manfred snarled, with his cane in his hand.

"…My apologies." Miles apologized, bowing down in shame.

"Have I not told you, Edgeworth…? Your father was nothing more than a sham," Manfred began, "and he failed in successfully raising you."

Miles stayed silent. He hated to hear this man criticize his father for what he did.

"If you wish to be weak as your father was… so be it. However…" Manfred stopped. He hit Miles in the waist with his cane, "in my family, we don't accept the weak."

Miles fell down on the floor, trying to get back up, but not before Von Karma picked up the picture he dropped. He then tore it into several pieces with no shame whatsoever.

"You're so foolish, Miles Edgeworth," a female voice said, as she stood up in front of him with some malice, but also with a grin.

"Just another foolish fool who foolishly tries to keep up your foolish intentions… When will you learn to forget about that man?"

Miles sighed. He would still have preferred to live with his father than this monstrosity of a family. His father never treated him with such cruelty… whether he was a defense attorney or not. At least his father showed love, care, and sincerity… It was the feeling of being loved that Miles was craving for all his life.

Family love… that was what he truly desired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2019<strong>_

Now, in the present day, Miles was still single and lonely. Even after being successful, deep inside he felt like a complete failure. Despite being told that his father would be proud of him no matter what, Miles thought otherwise. He knew it would be his father that would be ashamed of him, not the other way around. To be raised by the one who killed his father without even realizing it… Miles Edgeworth was scarred. It was only years since Manfred Von Karma vanished from the faces of the Earth and paid for his crimes. Even after these years, Miles still felt he deserved more punishment than his Manfred Von Karma deserved.

In the eyes of other people, Miles was a proud and fearless prosecutor. However, in actuality he was a lonely and slimy coward. To be raised as the direct opposite of who his father was… even to this day Miles found it hard to forgive himself for his own inner crimes.

It was one of those nights when Miles stayed home, taking a day off. He needed time alone due to memories of his father coming back to him. Was this really what he wanted?

It was only a few days since he retrieved his prosecutor's badge back. To think that he had to go through such ordeal by defending Kay from the murder of Tsubasa Kagome… he wondered if, just maybe, if he became just like his father, he…

_Snap out of it, Edgeworth… It's just you._

He sighed and managed to get back up. Shaking his head, he tried to remain strong. He had to… it was all over… his only guilt was from his own thoughts. He had to move on… he knew that he was now fighting for the truth, not for a mere win record.

His cell phone rang on his desk not too long after he got up, and with a heavy sigh, he went up to it to see that the caller id read, "Phoenix Wright." He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Miles answered, sitting back on his bed.

"_Hey Edgeworth, it's me. You free today?"_ Wright asked.

"…I suppose so." Miles replied, not too sure if he should've answered like that.

"_Well, Maya and Pearls are leaving tomorrow, back to Kurain… I was wondering if you want to join us, Gumshoe, and Larry for dinner at Kobayashi's Japanese restaurant…"_

Incidentally, it wasn't such a bad idea. He may as well catch up with his old friends after all he went through. Maybe distract him from any thoughts of his father too… It wasn't helping him at all.

"…Sure… I guess I can come," Miles stopped for a bit, remember Wright didn't even have a driver's license, "…How will you be going there?"

"_Oh, that? Don't worry about me, just… taxi, I guess?"_ He heard his friend chuckling a little.

"…I'll come and pick you up, Wright. Just stay there." Miles offered, sighing slightly.

Wright seemed a bit taken aback, _"…Uhh, you don't have to Edgeworth, we're totally –"_

"I owe you one for treating me for drinks at Tres Bien dinner last time, remember?" Miles reminded him.

"_Hey, that was my treat for taking over for me in Iris's trial!"_

"No matter, I'll come and pick you guys up nonetheless. It's not like I have much to do right now anyway."

"_A-Alright… thanks Edgeworth."_

* * *

><p>Edgeworth parked his car in front of Wright and Co. Law Office firm. He rested his head on his seat for a little bit, waiting for everyone else to come out. Soon he saw Wright coming out alone, without Maya and Pearls. He cocked his eyebrow in slight confusion.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Edgeworth." Wright sheepishly apologized.

"Where's Maya? And Pearl?" Miles wondered, as he turned his head to Wright.

"Maya apparently wants Pearls to look extra extra nice for tonight… Before they leave. Can't say I can blame them. I didn't want to keep you waiting here so I just came first and told them to lock the doors when they come out." Wright explained, buckling up.

Miles simply raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and nodded.

"What about you Edgeworth? I thought you'd be in your office until late." Wright asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, I decided to take a day off. I've been through a lot of stress and thought maybe I can take a break just for once."

Miles wasn't exactly lying, but it wasn't the complete truth neither. Just then, he saw Wright's special gift glowing… or the Magatama as he called it. He just remembered he couldn't really hide anything from him, so he thought he might as well break those psycho-locks for him.

"I know you can see through my secrets already Wright… I might as well tell you then." Miles sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Wright's face immediately gave him the message saying, 'Wow, that was easy.'

"It's… I'm still haunted you know. Memories about my father…" Miles began, with a slight guilt.

"Ah, yeah, I know what you mean… Can't say I can blame you." Wright nodded.

"You know about the investigations I was involved in recently, right?" The prosecuting attorney said, "After these investigations, I've been wondering if I should continue becoming a prosecuting attorney… it's just confusing to me Wright. When I defended Iris in court, being a defense attorney wasn't such a bad feeling. In fact, I recently defended a girl from being convicted as a criminal, and risked my entire career for her. Now I'm beginning to wonder if keeping up my career as a prosecuting attorney is worth it."

"I'd say it's just your choice, Edgeworth. I'm pretty sure it was you who told me similar things when I was forced to defene EnGarde in court to save Maya." Wright reminded Edgeworth of some old memories.

"Yeah, but it's really about my father… Even to this day I still miss him, but… I have no idea what he would say to me if we somehow met again. Being raised by the one that killed my own father, and becoming the very person my father would detest…" Miles sighed in despair.

"You got it all wrong Edgeworth. Your father would be proud of you. I can bet you my vital organs for it." Wright shook his head in disagreement, "You know it's a funny thing, being a father and all. Imagine how my parents would've reacted when I was a college student. Come to think of it, they always told me I should grow up… and act less childish. Not like I've really improved… heh heh." Wright chuckled slightly, then cleared his throat, "Nonetheless, you do realize your father's proud of you no matter what, right? It wasn't like…"

He noticed Wright pause for a little bit, then stopped. He knew whatever he was going to say might offend Miles.

"Just say what's on your mind, Wright." Miles said in a monotone voice.

"W-well… I was going to say it wasn't like you knew who _really_ did kill your father back then… You never knew it was really Von Karma who killed your father," Wright stopped, "but I… well…"

"You're absolutely right, Wright. I haven't really thought of it that way," Miles admitted, but his emotions haven't changed a bit, at least not positively anyway.

"You know what I think, Edgeworth?" Wright started, "whether you're a defense attorney or a prosecuting attorney, I think your father would've just wanted you to do what you enjoyed doing the most. Von Karma never loved you at all, and forced you to become something _he_ wanted you to become, not what _you_ actually wanted to do. A real loving father would never do that to his own son, that's for sure."

Miles rested his case. He calmed down a little bit, though there was quite a bit of unease within him.

"The big question is… do you regret becoming a prosecutor, Edgeworth?" Wright asked.

Edgeworth lifted his head in slight surprise, because he wasn't too sure of how to answer that question.

"I… I can't really say at the moment, Wright."

"I'd say that being unsure of what you want to do is what would disappoint your father more than what you are actually doing right now. That's my opinion at least."

Miles sighed, now more unsure than he was before. He hated showing his weakness in front of anyone, even to Wright.

"…I'll think about that when I get home Wright… I'd just like some peace for the time being, if you don't mind." Miles sighed, though nodding in acknowledgement.

"I understand, Edgeworth. I was just giving you a piece of my mind, that's all…"

Not long after, both saw Maya and Pearls coming out, though Maya looked noticeably different before, wearing the business clothes Mia Fey would've worn when she was in court. Pearls was also wearing a small white dress with butterfly symbols all over it. He was quite surprised, along with Wright, that neither of the two were wearing their usual Kurain traditional outfits they wore.

"Uh… Wright, wh-what are-"

"I told them they should try wearing something what most people around the streets wear when they come to the city… though being honest this was **not** what I was expecting to see…" Wright also said with some hint of surprise.

Both of the girls entered the car, with Pearls exclaiming cheerfully, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Edgeworth! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"G-Good to see you too, Pearls. And hello to you too, Maya." Miles greeted both of them.

"Mr. Edgeworth! We're so glad you're coming with us! We'll be gone for so long that I'm going to miss every one of you!" Maya said cheerfully as well.

"I-I see… I'll say good luck to your training, both of you." The prosecutor also said with a small smile.

"You make sure Nick does his best in court, okay? That slimeball is hopeless by himself!" Maya teased, in which Wright knew how to get back at that.

"Well Pearls, make sure Mystic Maya doesn't eat TOO much and gain weight when she gets back home, okay?" Wright joked back.

"Mr. Nick! How could you say something so mean to your special someone! Of course she'll stay looking nice… after all… as Mystic Maya said… Mr. Edgeworth will make sure Mr. Nick doesn't try breaking Mystic Maya's heart while we're away! Right Mr. Edgeworth?" Pearls requested with a shy smile in her face, blushing slightly.

"P-PEARL, C-CUT IT OUT!" Both Wright and Maya shouted simultaneously.

_The sooner I get this over with, the better._ Miles thought to himself, as he started driving.

* * *

><p>After the pleasant dinner and driving Wright and the girls back home, Miles came back home, drained from a long night. However, there were still some things that kept him from sleeping. Maybe what Wright said to him was correct, maybe his father wouldn't be ashamed of him… not much of what he did was really his fault, but there were still many things he had to be responsible for.<p>

He was still confused. Where did he go wrong? He knew there was something wrong, but where?

He was a prosecutor. He had learned so much ever since he left America to learn more about what it was to be a prosecutor… or to expand his question, to be an attorney. Yet, there were still some things unanswered… Maybe what he never thought about was what would his father think of him? Was he living his life for his own self centered goals all this time?

He couldn't think anymore… The only thing he could do was sleep it off… Sleep it off for the night.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where… Where am I?' Miles wondered.<em>

_It was nothing more than a hospital room… but in there was a beautiful woman, along with what seemed to be her husband. He looked quite familiar… No, he looked too familiar. What was even more noticeable was what the woman was carrying… It was a newborn baby._

"…_So how did it go today? Your trial, I mean." The mother asked, turning her head to her husband._

"_You know…" The husband began, and gently picked up the baby from the mother's hand, "I think he gave me just what I needed today…"_

"_He brought you good luck?"_

"_Exactly."_

_He cradled the baby gently, looking down at him with a smile, almost tearfully._

"_What are you going to name him?" The mother wondered, grinning happily at him._

"…_I think I know just the name," the father responded, "Miles… You're going to go beyond where I could ever go. I want to name him because… I faith he'll be more successful at what he wants to do than I ever will be."_

_By the sound of that name, Miles knew what this was… It was a flashback. It was his father and mother, speaking just moments since his birth._

"_That's a great name, you know. Smart idea… After all, I know he would be proud of his father… And will BE a proud young man when he grows up." The mother laughed, nodding._

"_Welcome to the family… Miles. We were all waiting for you." Gregory said, kissing his new born son in the forehead._

_The Miles Edgeworth watching the flashback of his own birth couldn't help but swell up a tear. Was it supposed to tell him something?_

_Suddenly, everything flashed white. He was now seeing an elevator, and though everything was pitch black, his own vision as the viewer of the past was able to see a man looking at a boy unconscious. The boy was none other than… Miles Edgeworth, as a kid._

"_Miles… You're… my only hope… for this world… Be strong… Be brave… whatever you do… Daddy loves you… Always…"_

_Soon, Gregory Edgeworth lost consciousness in the elevator, as was everyone else before. Soon, the elevator door opened, and a familiar face entered. Not long after, the man entered, picking up a pistol nearby, and shot Gregory Edgeworth square in the chest._

_However, soon, the words echoed through Miles's head again…_

"_Be strong… Be brave… whatever you do…"_

_Miles was practically crying at this point, even though it was silent._

"…_Daddy loves you… Always…"_

_Miles had to scream._

"_Father…"_

_Even though there was nobody that could hear him, Miles couldn't help but scream again._

"_FATHER!"_

* * *

><p>He woke up from his bed, greeted by the sunshine that dove into his face. He shielded himself, realizing it was all a dream… Or a dream that represented what really happened.<p>

"Father…"

Miles stood up from his bed, and looked out to the beautiful day that defined the world outside.

'…_I'm still here and alive, father… I'll stay strong… and brave… I… I won't despair ever again… I promise…'_

With that, Miles sighed, but this time he smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile that Miles was willing to bring up. Which path he wanted to take in life, it was up to him. He knew for sure that his father lived in his heart no matter what, and wherever he went his father would be proud of him for his strength and courage. After all, that was really the love Miles Edgeworth truly needed all along.

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN<strong>

_**Okay, maybe a bit cliché and corny, but I wanted to write this so… Review if you have some comments, and constructive criticism is also welcome! Although flames will be used to burn people's houses as well… Jokes. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
